libraryofmetzofitzfandomcom-20200214-history
Gifted Blade Powers
1st-Level Gifted Blade Powers Animus Overload: 'Consume a target’s animus points to deal damage to them. 'Astral Traveler: 'Enable yourself or another to join an ''astral caravan-enabled trip. 'Bestow Blade: '''Create a mind blade for an ally to use. 'Biofeedback: 'Gain DR 2/–. 'Burst: 'Gain +10ft. to speed this round. 'Call Weaponry: 'Create temporary weapon. 'Chameleon: 'Gain +10 enhancement bonus on Stealth checks. 'Charge Psychic Strike: 'Charge your mind blade as if by psychic strike. 'Conceal Thoughts: 'You conceal your motives. 'Deaden Attack: 'Your attacks with weapons deal non-lethal damage. 'Detect Psionics: 'You detect the presence of psionics. 'Distract: 'Subject gets –4 on Perception and Sense Motive checks. 'Elfsight: 'Gain low-light vision, +2 bonus on Perception checks, and notice secret doors. 'Elongate Extremities: 'You lengthen your legs or your arms. 'Empty Mind: 'Gain +2 on Will saves until your next action. 'Expansion, Karak’s: 'Become one size category larger. 'Float: 'Buoy yourself in water or other liquid. 'Force Screen: 'Invisible disc provides +4 shield bonus to AC. 'Fortify: 'You gain a +2 resistance bonus on saves. 'Grip of Iron: 'Your iron grip gives +4 bonus on grapple checks. 'Inertial Armor: 'Tangible field of force provides you with +4 armor bonus to AC. 'Metaphysical Weapon: 'Weapon gains +1 bonus. 'Morbid Fascination: 'Peer into the ethereal plane to find creatures. 'My Light: 'Your eyes emit 40-ft. cone of light. 'Precognition, Defensive: 'Gain +1 insight bonus to AC and saving throws. 'Precognition, Offensive: 'Gain +1 insight bonus on your attack rolls. 'Precognition, Tactical: Gain +2 enhancement bonus to combat maneuvers. 'Prescience, Offensive: '''Gain +2 insight bonus on your damage rolls. 'Prevenom Weapon: 'Your weapon is mildly venomous. 'Skate: 'Subject slides skillfully along the ground. 'Synesthete: 'You receive one kind of sense when another sense is stimulated. 'Thicken Skin: 'Gain +1 enhancement bonus to your AC for 10 min./level. 'Transfer Animus: 'Transfer your animus points to another. 'Vigor: 'Gain 5 temporary hit points. 2nd-Level Gifted Blade Powers 'Body Adjustment: 'Heal 1d12 damage. 'Body Equilibrium: 'You can walk on nonsolid surfaces. 'Body Purification: 'Restore 2 points of ability damage. 'Cloud Mind: 'You erase knowledge of your presence from target’s mind. 'Concealing Amorpha: 'Quasi-real membrane grants you concealment. 'Defy Gravity: 'You move up and down, forward and back, via mental support. 'Detect Hostile Intent: 'You can detect hostile creatures within 30 ft. of you. 'Dimension Swap: 'You and an ally switch positions. 'Dissolving Weapon: 'Your weapon deals 4d6 acid damage. 'Endorphin Surge: 'You incite a rush of endorphins, augmenting your physical form. 'Energy Adaptation, Specified: 'Gain resistance 10 to one energy type. 'Feat Leech: 'Borrow another’s psionic or metapsionic feats. 'Heightened Vision: 'See 60 ft. in total darkness. 'Mindscramble: 'Charge your mind blade to deal +2d6 nonlethal damage and stun a target. 'Prowess: 'Instantly gain another attack of opportunity. 'Psionic Scent: 'Gain the scent ability. 'Steal Animus: 'Steal the target’s animus points with a touch. 'Sustenance: 'You can go without food and water for one day. 'Thought Shield: 'Gain PR 13 against mind-affecting powers. 'Wall Walker: 'Grants ability to walk on walls and ceilings. 3rd-Level Gifted Blade Powers 'Cold of the Grave: 'Block pain, reducing ability damage and ignore morale effects. 'Concealing Amorpha, Greater: 'Quasi-real membrane grants you total concealment. 'Dimension Slide: 'Teleports you very short distance. 'Ectoplasmic Grapnel, Syonique’s: 'Use a ray of ectoplasm to perform a variety of functions. 'Empathic Feedback: 'When you are hit in melee, your attacker takes damage. 'Escape Detection: 'You become difficult to detect with clairsentience powers. 'Evade Burst: 'You take no damage from a burst on a successful Reflex save. 'Form Astral Armor: 'Create an astral suit like an aegis. 'Ghostslayer’s Blade: 'Give a weapon ghost touch and undead bane. 'Graft Armor: 'Your armor becomes an extension of your body. 'Graft Weapon: 'Your hand is replaced seamlessly by your weapon. 'Hustle: 'Instantly gain a move action. 'Mental Barrier: 'Gain +4 deflection bonus to AC until your next action. 'Physical Acceleration: 'You move faster, gain +1 on attack rolls, AC, and Reflex saves. 'Psionic Lion’s Charge: 'You can make full attack in same round you charge. 'Shade Venom: 'Imbue a poison so it can affect incorporeal creatures. 'Sharpened Edge: 'Doubles normal weapon’s threat range. 'Tormenting the Dead: 'Lash and torment incorporeal creatures. 'Ubiquitous Vision: 'You have all-around vision. 'Vampiric Blade: 'You heal half of your base weapon damage. 4th-Level Gifted Blade Powers 'Energy Adaptation: 'Your body converts energy to harmless light. 'Fold Space: 'Teleports you short distance. 'Immovability: 'You are almost impossible to move and gain DR 15/–. 'Inertial Barrier: 'Gain DR 5/–. 'Psychic Reformation: 'Subject can choose skills, feats, and powers anew for previous levels. 'Scales of Damnation: 'Drain energy from the spirit world to gain insight. 'Slip the Bonds: 'You cannot be held or otherwise rendered immobile. 'Steadfast Perception: 'Gain immunity to illusory effects, +6 bonus on Perception checks. 'Tactile Telekinesis: 'Add +2 to attack and damage rolls, increase your effective Strength for carrying capacity, and gain the rock throwing ability. 'Truevenom Weapon: 'Your weapon is horribly poisonous. 'Weapon of Energy: '''Weapon deals additional energy damage.